


Brightly Wound

by alakeofstars



Series: Wish You Were Here [3]
Category: NCT (Band), SuperM (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Dialogue Heavy, Domestic Bliss, First Time, M/M, Software Engineers In Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 09:40:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29416518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alakeofstars/pseuds/alakeofstars
Summary: “It’s not fair now,” Ten breathed. “You’re wearing more clothes than me.”“Fix it,” Yukhei whispered and then grinned at Ten’s soft laugh.“Get up,” Ten said as he swung his leg over Yukhei’s hip and Yukhei moved so they were both kneeling on the mattress, facing one another.He made short work of Yukhei’s sweater, throwing it onto the floor to join his own, and then Ten clicked his tongue, his fingers finding the part of Yukhei’s stomach that had been exposed when his shirt rode up. Yukhei had never realized a fingertip tracing along the hem of his pants could feel so intimate.
Relationships: Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas
Series: Wish You Were Here [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2148465
Comments: 10
Kudos: 51





	Brightly Wound

**Author's Note:**

> This is explicit and, as I've said before, I find communication super sexy.
> 
> Set shortly after Wish You Were Here but before the epilogue.

The winter storm blew in a week before Ten’s birthday and settled in over the city, bringing more snow than anyone knew how to handle. Ten had fretted, briefly, about it disrupting their normal routine but every night, Yukhei would walk over to Ten’s for dinner and then they’d wander the neighborhood, arm in arm, taking turns to blow on each other’s hands at the corners.

“Stay the night,” Yukhei said on the third night of the storm. “Just stay the weekend. Either you or I would end up coming over anyway.”

“Yeah?” Ten asked, shaking his hair out of his eyes. “We’ll have to stop at my place to grab some clothes.”

“Just wear mine. You’re tiny — you’ll fit easily,” he added, slyly and then cackled with laughter as Ten gave him a shove. Both men scrambled when Yukhei lost his footing on the packed snow and they ended up wrapped around another, their shared breath a warm cloud. “Your ears are so pink.”

“They’ll be fine,” Ten said with a smile but Yukhei was already pulling his scarf off and laying it flat across his hair, creating a hood out of the black wool. He wound the ends of the scarf around Ten’s neck and then unzipped his coat far down and long enough so that he could tuck them in.

“Warm?” Yukhei asked and Ten nodded.

“You’re sweet,” he said as he reached up to pop the collar of Yukhei’s winter coat to keep out the cold wind.

“Nah,” Yukhei murmured, feeling his face grow warm from the compliment and he tried to duck his head but Ten lifted his chin with one gloved finger.

“I mean it. And you look so handsome in black,” he added with a smile. Both of his hands came to rest on Yukhei’s chest and then he rose up on his toes and kissed Yukhei before he could try and fight him again.

Back at Yukhei’s apartment, it didn’t take long for them to tumble into bed. The last few weeks, it had taken all of Yukhei’s strength to keep from touching Ten every free moment he had, but something about planning to spend the weekend together seemed to give his hands and his mouth permission to do whatever they wished. There would be time later, he rationalized. Maybe Sunday morning, they’d come up for air and watch a movie.

 _Maybe_.

Yukhei laid back on the bed and when Ten settled over him, straddling his waist, he moved his hands the hem of Ten’s gray sweater.

“Aren’t you too warm in that?” He teased, his fingers slipping up along Ten’s smooth skin beneath his clothes. They had never gotten this far during any of the previous make-out sessions; if Yukhei had to describe how badly he wanted to see Ten’s body, the only word he would be able to find would be _hunger_.

“You know, I actually am.” Ten grinned and, as he pulled the hem of his sweater up, his body rolled against Yukhei’s like a wave.

He knew exactly what he was doing, Yukhei thought, biting his lip to suppress a groan. His hands moved to Ten’s waist and lingered there, even as Ten ground against him again on the return trip down to reclaim his mouth. They kissed, Ten’s fingers pushed into Yukhei hair, curling and giving a gentle tug, and then Ten’s lips trailed across his chin to his jawline.

“It’s not fair now,” Ten breathed after plying a sucking bite to Yukhei’s neck. “You’re wearing more clothes than me.”

“Fix it,” Yukhei whispered and then grinned at Ten’s soft laugh.

“Get up,” Ten said as he swung his leg over Yukhei’s hip and Yukhei moved so they were both kneeling on the mattress, facing one another.

He made short work of Yukhei’s sweater, throwing it onto the floor to join his own, and then Ten clicked his tongue, his fingers finding the part of Yukhei’s stomach that had been exposed when his shirt rode up. Yukhei had never realized a fingertip tracing along the hem of his pants could feel so intimate; he wondered, briefly, he had ever done this to someone, to a past girlfriend, and if she had felt the same anxious flutter he did now.

“My turn,” Yukhei breathed and he moved Ten to the center of the bed, still on his knees, with Yukhei’s chest against his back. In the mirror, he could see Ten smile, lazy and sexy, as he echoed the same stroke along his stomach, just above the line of his jeans. Yukhei pressed a kiss to the side of Ten’s face and then his hand flattened on his belly, sliding up, the shirt catching in his thumb.

“Yukhei,” Ten sighed, head turning slightly but Yukhei’s free hand guided him back so they were both watching each other in the mirror.

“Look at you,” Yukhei whispered. There was more skin exposed now; Ten’s slim waist, the faint outline of the muscle in his core. “You’re gorgeous,” he added and then laughed when Ten shook his head and murmured a soft, “ _you_ are” and then, after a beat, “take it off.”

Ten’s shirt joined the pile of clothes on the floor next to the bed and Yukhei didn’t hesitate to take his off as well, knowing that if he didn’t, Ten would turn and do it himself. And he wanted to keep Ten exactly where he was, in front of the mirror, so they could both watch Yukhei’s hands stroke over his warm skin.

“I really want to touch you,” Yukhei breathed, his long fingers stroking down Ten’s side, making the shorter man shudder back against him. Ten laughed and then Yukhei caught the bite of his lip in their reflection, but when he didn’t respond right away, he pressed a kiss to his shoulder. “We don’t have to have sex if you’re not ready, I —“

“It’s okay,” Ten interrupted him, setting one hand over Yukhei’s, squeezing his fingers gently. “I want to.” He tilted his head for a kiss and Yukhei met him with his mouth, their lips parting as they kissed long and deep. At the same time, Ten’s hand slid Yukhei’s further down his body and pressed his palm against his cock.

Yukhei couldn’t help the soft groan against Ten’s mouth. He had thought about this — this moment, the way Ten would feel hard, against his hand — more than he would ever admit out loud.

“Tell me how you want me,” he said when they parted, his eyes returning to the mirror so he could watch Ten’s reaction as he stroked him through his jeans and he was glad he did because Ten’s face at that first stroke was something he wanted to remember for the rest of his life. His other hand rest on Ten’s hip and guided him back against Yukhei, and the soft little moan Ten made when he connected with Yukhei’s own erection was perfect.

They found an easy rhythm together and it didn’t take long for Yukhei to push his face into Ten’s hair, his eyes closed as he focused on how good it felt to have Ten skin-to-skin, grinding back into him. He could get lost in this, in Ten; the scent of his hair and his cologne, his soft hand guiding Yukhei’s as he stroked and teased. Every little sigh, every moan.

“I want you to fuck me,” Ten breathed, bringing him back.

“Okay,” Yukhei said, lifting his head so he could make eye contact with Ten in the mirror. They were both flushed but it had traveled down to Ten’s chest, too, and Yukhei swore his heart skipped, just once. He was so beautiful, so, so beautiful.

“Have you ever —?”

Yukhei cleared his throat and ducked his head, kissing Ten’s shoulder. “Yeah,” he murmured against his skin. “My girlfriend, from college..?”

They had never talked in-depth about Yukhei’s history and part, if not most, of that was his fault: Yukhei didn’t know how much Ten wanted to know so he skirted the topic, mentioning here and there that he had dated through high school, lost his virginity the first month of living in the dorms his freshman year of college, that the emotional aspect of his relationships thrived but it had never really felt quite right when it came to sex. He told Ten that there had been a moment at summer camp once, when he thought there was something, maybe, with a boy who had become his best friend for that week, but those feelings stayed unrealized and he had dated women exclusively. Ten was — and would be — the first for many things for Yukhei.

Ten had been more forthcoming but somehow that made sense; Yukhei was just naturally quieter, he needed gentle coaxing to share.

Ten squeezed his fingers and smiled at Yukhei once he lifted his head. “It’s okay,” he said gently. “I’m glad. Remind me to send her a gift basket tomorrow morning,” Ten added and stuck out his tongue, and whatever nervous tension had built broke easily. Yukhei laughed and, tightening his arms around Ten, he tipped the both of them onto the mattress and rolled quickly on top.

“I think about about you, all of the time,” Yukhei muttered between kisses, grinding against Ten once his legs were around his waist.

“Yeah?” Ten whispered back, his smile more sly. “When do you think about me? Tell me.”

Yukhei grinned and sat back on his heels, still between Ten’s spread legs, and both hands worked on the button and zipper of Ten’s jeans. “I think about you at night, when it’s just me, after you’ve left,” he started, scooting back on the bed so that he had more room to pull the rest of Ten’s clothes off. “I think about you in the shower,” he added, dropping his pants off to the side. Yukhei then lowered himself so he could kiss a line down Ten’s navel to the band of his boxers. “I think about you when I first wake up — may I?” He asked, his fingers full of the silky fabric.

“Please,” Ten whispered and, without a moment of hesitation, Yukhei finished undressing him.

“Fuck,” Yukhei said softly, once Ten was naked. He had thought about _this_ , specifically, more times than he could count.

“Shh,” Ten hushed with a shy laugh, “shut up.” He put both hands over his face, as if to hide his blush, but Yukhei lowered himself back to the mattress, back to Ten, and kissed the backs of his hands.

“Do you want to know what I think about when I think about you?” Yukhei offered and Ten nodded, his hands parting.

“Tell me.”

“I think about kissing you until we’re both breathless,” Yukhei murmured, kissing the closest wrist to his mouth. As he did, his body rolled, pushing his hips against Ten’s, and they both sighed at the stimulation. Ten was hard and hot between them and it drove Yukhei crazy to feel him bare against his stomach but he was, or could be, when he _really_ wanted to be, patient. “I think about holding you against my chest, so you can hear my heart — I think about listening to yours, too. I think about,” he started, leaning his weight on one arm, his other free hand moving down between them, “I think about this,” and his palm rubbed over the head of his cock, becoming slick with his pre-cum, before stroking down.

Ten’s hands had dropped back and his fingers were curled into the pillow beneath him, and his lips were parted as he panted softly. “What else?” He whispered.

“I think about touching you,” Yukhei continued. “Making you come for me. I think about you moaning my name and all of the ways your body would shake. I think about how badly I want to fuck you.”

“Please,” Ten gasped, his eyes closing, head tilting back on the pillow. “Please, Yukhei.”

Yukhei kissed his throat. “Okay.”

There were condoms and lube in the drawer of the nightstand. Yukhei hated the idea of moving away from Ten but his pants were still on — painfully tight now, too.

“Latex allergy?” Yukhei asked, pushing his jeans and boxers off in one sweep.

“No,” Ten said and giggled. “What if I said yes?”

Yukhei glanced over his shoulder and it was his turn to blush. “I bought latex-free too,” and then he laughed as Ten slapped him playfully on his back.

“How the fuck were you single?”

“Kismet,” Yukhei said with a shrug and he teared the condom package open, tossing the foil into the bin under the nightstand.

“Let me.” Ten’s voice was suddenly in his ear and his arms looped around Yukhei from behind, taking the condom from him. Soft lips pressed kisses against cheek and jaw as Ten rolled the condom down Yukhei’s cock slowly and Yukhei couldn’t help but shudder and thrust up into Ten’s fist.

“Cheating,” he whispered and was rewarded with an exhaled laugh from Ten.

“I think about you, too,” Ten said softly and he kissed his temple. “I think about you when I’m falling asleep and I can’t. I think about how your weight would feel against me. How you taste, how you _feel_ ,” and his hand rolled up over Yukhei’s cock, thumb pressing against the bundle of nerves beneath the head and rubbing him there. “Lube,” Ten prompted him and through the haze of pleasure, Yukhei reached for the bottle and handed it to him.

Ten laid back against the bed again and Yukhei turned and followed, taking his place between Ten’s legs.

“Touch yourself for me,” Yukhei murmured and Ten nodded, opening the lube. He squeezed out more than enough into his palm and then he nodded at Yukhei.

“Give me your hand,” Ten said and Yukhei complied, allowing Ten to slick up his fingers.

As Yukhei shifted to give them room, both of their hands moved down between their bodies: Ten, to his cock, and Yukhei further. He wanted to ask if it was always like this, so heady and sexy, as he watched Ten stroke himself. His gaze lifted only to watch Ten’s face as he fucked one finger into him.

“Tell me if it’s too much. Or if you need it different.”

“Yeah,” Ten gasped, his eyes closed now.

Yukhei watched for a moment longer before his attention went back to their hands. He could see the flex of Ten’s stomach, he could hear him pant, and he wished suddenly that he could exist within this moment forever. Just the two of them, Ten slowly unwinding beneath him. Yukhei added another finger and Ten’s answering moan was delicious.

“I love you,” he said softly.

“I love you,” Ten breathed and then his hand moved, holding Yukhei by the wrist. “I’m ready, Yukhei. Please?”

Yukhei nodded and withdrew his fingers, then sat back on his heels. He reached for the lube again and, taking himself in his hand, made sure he was slick before setting the bottle down on the nightstand. When he lowered his body back down, Ten’s legs folded loosely around him, still giving him room to move and to guide himself in but keeping him close.

He took it slow, not just so he could savor all of the beautiful gasps and moans that poured from Ten’s lips but so he could ease them into it because both the physical and mental aspects of being inside of Ten for the first time edged on overwhelming. Ten was tight and hot, and Yukhei loved him with his whole heart, if not more. Probably more. It was all just too much.

“Tell me when,” he grunted, his sentence short and unfinished thanks in part to the aching desire that washed through him once he bottomed out. Ten nodded but was quiet; his hands seeming unsure of where they wanted to be and so they moved from Yukhei’s hips to his back, then one to his face. When one was close enough, Yukhei pressed a kiss to Ten’s skin and that was when Ten whispered, “okay, okay.”

That first thrust was his favorite and by the look on Ten’s face, it was his, too. He found a rhythm and pace in time with Ten’s soft pants and when he changed his angle, Ten’s breath exploded from him in a gasping cry.

“Is that good?” Yukhei asked and Ten nodded fiercely, clinging to Yukhei’s shoulders, so he stayed there, driving up into Ten with each thrust until the sounds of their shared pleasure echoed off of the walls of the bedroom. Yukhei’s head dropped so that he could bite and then soothe the skin of Ten’s neck, and he loved the vibration of Ten’s moans beneath his lips.

The closer that Yukhei got to his release, the quieter he became, his face tucked into Ten’s shoulder as he grunted softly. It wasn’t until Ten’s hands fluttered to his face and he whispered a pleading, “stay with me, stay with me” that he realized he stopped talking.

“I’m here,” he murmured, lifting up onto his forearms. His thrusts had lost their measured cadence as he chased his orgasm but he managed to slow just enough to allow him to refocus on Ten.

He would always be here, he wanted to say. Both for and with him. There was nowhere else he would rather be.

Ten’s cheeks were flushed and his lips were wet and swollen, and everything about him seemed to be plucked straight from a daydream. Yukhei leaned down and kissed him, hard and hungry, and then as Ten’s fingers curled into his hair and tugged, Yukhei felt himself tip over the edge. He groaned into their kiss, hips snapping into Ten, pushing him further up the bed.

“I love you,” Ten breathed against his mouth, “I love you, I love you.” And when he could, when his body relaxed and his mind sharpened, Yukhei whispered it back.

Yukhei could feel Ten still hard between them and he moved to pull out but Ten’s hand came to rest on the small of his back, keeping him close and inside.

“I want to come on you,” he murmured and Yukhei had to bite his lip to keep from groaning at the thought of it.

“Okay.” Yukhei kissed him again as he leaned his weight to the side and snaked his hand down between them, fingers wrapping around Ten’s cock. Pre-cum made him slick and Yukhei stroked him indulgently, even slowing down as Ten’s moans filled his ears.

“I’m gonna —“ Ten gasped suddenly, shuddering up to meet his hand, “I’m close —“

“Come for me,” Yukhei said softly as he watched Ten’s head tilt back. He picked up his pace and that was enough to get Ten there, and as he came, Yukhei pressed sucking kisses to his warm neck. Yukhei’s hand slowed but continued its strokes through the orgasm, until it was too much and Ten’s breath hiccuped as he jerked from the overstimulation.

They laid together, a panting tangle, until Yukhei felt himself begin to slip and he reached down to grasp the edge of the condom and pulled out. Ten’s arms folded around Yukhei as he leaned over him and tossed the condom into the waste basket, and Yukhei kissed him one last time before he let himself collapse gracelessly onto his back, the ceiling fan cooling the sweat lingering on his skin.

“Love you,” he said, breaking the silence, his head turning so that he could look at Ten.

“I love you more,” Ten whispered with a smile and when Yukhei offered his hand, he thread their fingers together.

* * *

After their shower, Yukhei picked through his dresser until he found one of his old shirts from college and a pair of pajama pants that he had a sinking suspicion he long since outgrown. They were warm, though, and he wanted Ten to be comfortable and when they both realized that too short for Yukhei was still too long for Ten, they laughed.

“Here,” Yukhei said, sitting Ten down on his bed and kneeling on the floor to cuff the pants.

Ten watched with a smile and then: “you take such good care of me.”

“Of course I do,” Yukhei said, trying to be casual despite the butterflies in his stomach. “I love you.”

It was late now and Yukhei was glad that Ten had agreed to stay the night. Having to walk him home in the snow and then trudge back home to an empty apartment seemed awful, and when Ten scooted back into Yukhei’s arms beneath the covers, Yukhei sighed happily. He couldn’t remember the last time he felt so content.

“I thought about this, too,” he said in the dark.

“This?”

Yukhei hummed his response and pressed a kiss to the nape of Ten’s neck. “Holding you,” he murmured. “Just like this. Falling asleep with you here, next to me."

Ten’s hand came to rest on Yukhei’s arm and his thumb stroked his skin. “I thought about it too.”

Ten fell asleep first. A while later, listening to Ten’s soft, steady breathing, Yukhei fell asleep, too. And for the first time since all of it had started, the pandemic and the months of lonely quarantine, Yukhei slept peacefully and all through the night.


End file.
